


Empty Space

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn’t a crack in Amy’s wall, but something was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Space

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "crack in the wall"

Sometimes, Amy caught herself glancing at the bare stretch of her bedroom wall as though she expected to see something there. The rest of her bedroom was covered with posters and drawings, but she could never seemed to find anything that belonged on that particular bit of wall.

There wasn’t even anything interesting about it, nothing that made that one wall, that one patch of wall, any different from the three other walls in her bedroom. The paint was the same color, the same texture, but that didn’t stop Amy from feeling that something, somehow, was wrong with it.

Sometimes, Amy caught Rory at it, too, looking sideways at the wall like he was surprised to find it blank. That usually happened when they were all in Amy’s room together, and she and Mels were being particularly chummy. Part of her thought that Rory just didn’t like feeling left out, but another part wondered.

Mels never seemed to have any reaction to the empty wall. She was in Amy’s room all the time, but never looked twice at it. Amy’s mum had even suggested they could find a nice picture to hang there, and she had been a little surprised at how quickly her daughter had said, “No!”

Some nights, Amy found herself unable to sleep, just sitting up in bed and staring at her bedroom wall. When she only caught a glimpse of it, from the corner of her eye, she felt like there was something missing, something _important_ , but when she looked squarely at the empty space, she could never remember what it was.

“Amy!” hissed Rory’s voice, and she woke with a start.

Rory was half-tangled in his sleeping bag, one hand on her arm and a worried look on his face, but Mels was still fast asleep in the bed beside her.

“What?” said Amy, shaking her head to clear the last traces of what felt like it had been a very weird dream.

“You were muttering,” said Rory. “In your sleep. You said my name and, _Don’t touch the crack or you’ll disappear_.”

“And why would I say that?”

“I don’t know,” Rory protested. “But you seemed upset.”

“It was just a bad dream,” scoffed Amy, but it didn’t come out sounding very convincing.

“Right,” Rory agreed. He seemed to realize that his hand was still on her arm and tried to pull back, but Amy put her other hand over it. “Amy? Do you… want to talk about it?”

“ _No_ ,” she said, sharply, then sighed. “Did you ever just… just feel like something was missing?”

“Like what?” asked Rory.

She shook her head. “No nevermind.”

“All right,” he agreed. “But if you _do_ ever want to talk, or whatever…”

“Go back to sleep,” grumbled Amy, but she was smiling, and Rory smiled back.

Later, when they were married, and the Doctor existed again, and Mels was River, Amy remembered growing up with a crack in her wall, and held onto Rory just a little bit tighter.

THE END


End file.
